Friends With Benefits
by Thundercat1
Summary: Gold -"please come Crystal" Crystal " ill be your whore if you get Silver to come." Silver-"ill go Gold but only if you cross dress for me when ever i say were ever i say."


Gold wanted to go to the movies to see a new movie called "friends with benefits". But he didn't want to go alone so he called up Crystal "hey super serous gal" he exclaimed into the phone. "What do you want Gold?" Crystal said coldly "oh SSG I want you to come to see a movie with me." He says but the only thing in his mind is her….ass. "No Gold" she says "please, please!" he winded "I'll tell you what if yo get Silver to go, I'll be your whore for a night." Crystal laughed knowing Silver rather be killed then spend a whole three hours in a room with Gold.

BANG BANG BANG, it was Gold banging on Silvers door. "What the fuck do you want?" Silver Snarled opening the door "were going to the movies!" Gold exclaimed "no were not!" Silver yelled shutting the door but Gold put his foot in the door. "Owww Silver please open the door its crushing my foot." Gold said Silver smirked and rammed into the door with all his weight making Gold yelp in pain. After about two minutes of Silver enjoying Gold whimper he opened the door and let Gold in.

MEAN WHILLE

"So Gold asked you to the movies, did he cry when you said no?" Blue asks with a smirk on her face. "No, I didn't exactly say no..." Crystal says "what you're going on a date with that pervert!" Blue exclaimed slapping Crystal, Crystal kicked her friend rubbing the side of her face Blue slapped. "I told him if he can get Silver to go I'll be his whore for a night but we all know Silver isn't going to go." Crystal laughs and Blue faints.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no a thousand times no!" Silver hissed "hey, hey, hey, hey!" Gold exclaimed "just come to the movies with me and Crystal please I really need this!" Gold said "no!" Silver sneered "please I won't leave you alone until you say yes." Gold says "I swear if you don't shut up ill snap your little neck!" Silver snarled "please I'll do anything!" Gold exclaimed a smirk came across the silver eyed boys face "anything?" he asked "yes anything!" Gold said "fine I'll go, if you cross dress at any time or place of my choosing and if a guy comes up to you, you go all the ways." Silvers smirk had turned into a smile. Gold thought about it for a second it was worth it if he got to have his way with Crystal "I'll do it!" Gold said.

_LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE MOVIES_

"Wow Crystal that was a great movie now it's time for the real fun" Gold smirked Silver had already left as soon as the movie ended. Crystal wanted to run and hide but she had made a deal with Gold… They arrive at Gold's house; he opens the door and lets her walk in first. "Here's my bed room" Gold says Crystal walks in "Gold before we start get me all the alcohol you have in this house." She says hoping that if she drinks enough she won't remember what had happened that night.

Gold wakes up with a smile on his face and Crystal lying next to him. "Morning super serious gal." he says "…." Crystal doesn't know what to say she was ready to go find Silver and murder hi and leave his boy in front of the Rocket HQ from going last night. "You were amazing last night." He says she blushes he's holding her, somehow Crystal feels safe in his arms. "….. I think I lo-" she says being cut off by Gold phone ringing. "Hello" he says "cross dressing now get her Oaks lab and make sur Crystal comes she isn't going to want to miss this." Silver laughs hanging up Gold tough about baling on it for a moment then figured that Silver would make him do something way worse later.

Gold and Crystal walks into Oaks lab and Gold gasps when he sees Black, White, Green, Red, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Blue, Emerald, Dia, Pearl, and platinum and of corse Silver with a bag of clothing oh and Pr. Oak was also there chairs forming a circle. "Put it on Gold." Silver says throwing Gold the bag. Gold sighed he walked into the back room and put on the golden skirt with a low cut top and a hair band and some high heels and also leggings. Silver must be evil was all Gold tough to himself. Gold walked out into the main room and "woot woo" Green and Red laughed at the same time and Silver put on a song "dance for us" he says with a devious smile. Gold will never live this one down.

**FIN**

_(Review please, hope you licked it.)_


End file.
